emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy God (Person)
|chinese_title = 药神 |aliases = Lunatic |afiliation = |occupation = !Alchemist#57 |relatives = |master(s) = Dark Crow |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#57 |age = |status = Dead |era = !3#57 |race = |world = |region = |nation = |alchemy_level = !Alchemy God#57 |first_appearance = 1-Mentioned |death_appearance = 1-Mentioned |history = Origin Alchemy God was born during the Desolate Era. At some point he became Dark Crow's disciple. Even Dark Crow admitted that Alchemy God was a true genius of the Alchemy Dao. Together they researched and recreated alchemy. They traveled all over the Nine Worlds and even ventured into all 12 Forbidden Burial Grounds in order to collect ingredients and treasures to experiment with. They formed all the rules of the modern alchemy and created majority of alchemic techniques. Alchemy God was not only Dark Crow's disciple, but also one of his closest friends. Legacy Alchemy God is acclaimed as progenitor of all alchemists and a person with the highest achievements regarding alchemy in history. Some even said, the name "Heavenly Cauldron" was coined by him. Despite Dark Crow's pleas, Alchemy God didn't left behind his true legacy. He passed down many valuable alchemic manuals for his descendants, but his true legacy was lost ever since. |description = |personality = According to Dark Crow, Alchemy God was a crazy madman. |abilities = |cultivation = |techniques = * Memory Recall: Alchemy God created it to help Dark Crow quickly regain his memories about the techniques he studied in the past the moment he saw them again. Alchemy He is acclaimed as progenitor of all alchemists and a person with the highest achievements regarding alchemy in history. * Alchemy God's Grand Canon: It is Alchemy God's true legacy. It contains the best alchemic techniques in history. However, despite Dark Crow's pleas, he intentionally didn't left it behind. * Fate Changing |items = * Myriad Heavenly Cauldron: The only legacy he left behind was the Myriad Heavenly Cauldron (The frog that Li Qiye chases in the Evil Infested Ridge). The cauldron was the supreme cultivation of Li Qiye's and the Alchemy God's effort, forged through thousands of treasures that would make even an Immortal Emperor drool. The Alchemy God laughed that the Myriad Heavenly Cauldron would be the only legacy he would leave behind to the world and that no one would ever be able to discover it because it looked like a normal frog. Unfortunately, this joke would end up biting him in the butt as in a moment of carelessness, the cauldron ended up running away from him. Li Qiye would curse his eccentric disciple for the next few million years as he was forced to wipe his own memories to keep the knowledge away from the Immortal Demon Grotto. In this sense, their combined effort, which they spent thousands of years creating, really was forever lost along with the frog. Which is why, when Li Qiye discovered the frog/cauldron in the in the Evil Infested Ridge, he chased after it like a madman. }} Category:Dark Crow's official disciples